Sanosuke Sagara
Summary Sanosuke Sagara is a former member from the Sekihō, having admired the captain, Sagara Sōzō, and taking the family name, Sagara, from him. However, when the revolutionary government encounters financial problems, they label the Sekihō Army as frauds to "bury their promises." Sōzō and many of the members are executed, leaving Sanosuke as one of the few survivors. Consumed with hatred for the government, and guilt at not being able to protect his heroic figure, Sanosuke becomes a hired fighter in Tokyo. In his introduction story, Sanosuke is hired to fight Kenshin, and after the wanderer defeated him, he learned the truth of Kenshin's pacifist nature and no-killing approach and became one of his close friends. Afterward, he stops using the Zanbatō and decides to focus on the hand-to-hand fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Sanosuke Higashidani, took on the name Sagara. Alias "Zanza" Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Fighter, Adventurer, Former Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Chi Manipulation, Skilled swordsman, Martial Arts, Durability Negation with Futae / Sanju No Kiwami technique Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Capable of severely injuring Anji, destroyed a large stone, shattered durable shields with Futae no Kiwami) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Easily outpaced Anji, and he noted to be nearly as strong and fast as Saito Hajime prior to learning Futae no Kiwami) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: City Block level+ (Withstood Anji's continuous barrage of Futae no Kiwami; withstood multiple hits from Saito Hajime) Stamina: Superhuman (Defeated a hundred of mercenaries without a break) Range: Several meters with his Zanbatou, otherwise average human melee range Standard Equipment: Zanbatou (a large horse-cutting blade, it's destroyed after the final arc of the manga) Intelligence: Sanosuke learned Futae no Kiwami in a short period and further upgraded the technique into a much powerful one; otherwise, he is depicted as not so bright. Weaknesses: Sanosuke usually depends heavily on his offensive capability, high durability and stamina, almost wholly abandoning his defense. Unlike his master, he can only use Futae no Kiwami with his right hand. After fighting Anji, he severely injured his right hand, requires a long period of treatment, and using Futae no Kiwami will damage it even further. He rarely plans ahead and usually thinks as he goes along. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sanosuke uses a mixture of fighting moves that he picks up in brawls. He doesn't only have one specific style. *'Futae no Kiwami: Mastery of Two Layers:' Sanosuke's own and Signature technique. He delivers two consecutive blows with his right fist using his first knuckle to shatter an objects/opponents natural resistance while providing the second blow with his second phalanx knuckle to crush the target. This technique is considered the method of destruction, capable of ending matches with one bang. He later invents a way to use this technique involving his left hand as an extension to help him get over the stress it deals with the right fist. *'Sanju no Kiwami: Mastery of the Three layers:' Successor technique to the Two Layers, it's merely a more powerful yet more difficult technique to use, using the fingertips as the third movement, making it more destructive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 8